


Dealing With Nosey People

by CaryceJade



Series: LazyTown Family AU [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Don't make Straujárn angry, Gen, He's pretty protective of his family of blood and of choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: Don't ever bash Straujárn's family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this interaction, Straujárn is a bit like me. If I am coldly polite to you, you have Done Fucked Up.

Straujárn was sitting in the gymnasium watching his daughter, Stephanie, and her best friend, Ella, having dance lessons. Now typically, he took no notice of the chattering of the parents. Most knew that he was a single father, and had been widowed for several years, and filled new parents in before they stuck their foot in their mouth. They usually also filled new people in on the situation with Ella as well; that if neither of her brothers were there, she went with Stephanie and whoever was there for her, whether it be Straujárn, Ithro, or Sportacus. 

Apparently, no one had filled in the new kid’s mother, and Straujárn quickly figured out why. She was loud, obnoxious, and mowed over anyone that was trying to fill her in. He turned and made eye contact with the mother sitting behind him, but out of the loud woman’s line of vision, giving here a slightly evil smirk. He was waiting for the woman to cross a line, then he was going to let her have it. 

The other woman, Trixie’s mother, if memory serves, returned the smirk with a smirk of her own and a wink. He had the feeling that Lois had been biding her time and biting her tongue, waiting for him to step in and remedy the situation.

Finally, the loud woman crossed the line. “Her parents must not be too interested, as they’re never here. I only saw a brother that one time…”

Well. That tore it. Straujárn literally spun around to where he was regarding the woman with an expression that could have made it snow in Death Valley. “Excuse me?”

The woman looked shocked, looking at the relatively unimpressed faces of the mothers around her, but pressed on. “I’ve only seen the one brother pick her up, and he looked half-wasted.”

The woman could not have known that she had just made a grave error in judgement. Straujárn’s tone grew even colder as he said, “The other parents have been _trying_ to inform you of the facts about Ella’s situation, but you have refused to listen. First off, her parents are _deceased_. Second, her eldest brother has custody of her, as the next eldest was seventeen when their parents died. Also, the day that you are referring to, that Glanni came in “half-wasted”, as you put it, he was in fact extremely sick, to the point that my elder son convinced him to let him drive them home instead. I know that because Ithro texted me to have me come pick up Stephanie after I got off work, as he did not feel comfortable leaving his sick boyfriend alone with four children under the age of ten, and Robbie was unable to leave work until someone else came in.” 

The woman looked shocked, as Straujárn had been silent all of rehearsal up to that point. She looked around at the other mothers, hoping for some support, but found none. Mumbling a half-hearted apology, she tried to slink off, but Straujárn cleaned his throat. “I don’t much care what you think about me,” he said quietly, “but I think that you owe Ella and her brothers an apology for jumping to conclusions, and refusing to listen when the other parents were trying to inform you of your error.” He then heard the sound of the kids returning from getting changed. 

The woman nodded, and Straujárn decided to let it go at that, though he would be keeping an eye and ear out, plus have his older half-brother, Milford, who was the principal of the middle school, keep an eye and ear out. He didn’t think the child would be a problem, as he seemed mortified, yet unsurprised, by his mother’s conduct. He heard Trixie call out to her mother, and braced himself as Stephanie launched into his arms. He reached out and squeezed Ella’s shoulder. 

He might not be the girl’s father, but he was going to protect her to the ends of the earth if need be. 


End file.
